


Jealous

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Key Word Fic [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jaime just figured, Jealousy, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that is his laughter and his blushes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Jealousy

Jaime’s legs swung as he sat on the edge of the cliff like he had done many times as a boy at Casterly Rock. He breathed in the wonderful scent of the saltwater and sighed happily, feeling utterly content for the first time in a very long time. He reached over for a small rock and tossed it into the sea, his thoughts turning again to when he were a boy at Casterly and he and Tyrion would toss rocks into the sea. He glanced back at the castle behind him. Evenfall Hall did not match Casterly Rock in opulence, but it made up for it with its beauty. Tarth was certainly the Sapphire Isle; the blue of its waters magnificent in person, so much so Bards could be written about it. The blue perfectly matched the eye color of a certain blonde haired lady he has grown incredibly fond of in the past years. 

Thinking of Brienne brought a smile to his face and he stood up, dusting off his breeches to go search for her, hoping to get in an afternoon of sparring with her. He searched the training grounds first, spotting Pod who was training with one of the soldiers. 

Jaime nodded to both men before addressing Pod. “Pod, have you seen Lady Brienne?” 

The newly knighted boy easily ducked the swing of a sword coming toward him. “Ser-Lady is in the stables Ser Jaime.” 

Jaime nodded with a smile, pausing before he turned to go. “Good form Podrick.” 

Pod’s grin widened as he moved to spar with more vigor. Jaime shook his head, the advice from Brienne that he compliment the young lad more on his skills seeming like good advice. He made his way to the stables, pausing at the entrance as he heard a familiar feminine laugh. 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He heard Brienne say with a soft laugh and he frowned. 

“I only speak in truths my lady.” A deep masculine voice responded, causing Jaime’s frown to deepen even further. 

He peeked his head around the corner, surprised at the sight in front of him. Brienne stood smiling down at one of her father’s Bannermen, Ser Joaro was his name if Jaime remembered correctly. Jaime watched as Joaro said something else to Brienne which caused her to smile and laugh with an easiness she only ever had around him. Jaime’s stomach clenched in a strange way when Jaoro gently touched her arm and said something that caused Brienne to blush. 

Sudden anger flooded Jaime and he turned away from the scene as he tried to understand why he felt such anger. Brienne was her own free woman. Who was he to be bothered by her laughing and blushing with someone else? Even if it was usually he who caused those blushes or that laughter. He peeked around the corner again, his frown deepening even further as he watched Jaoro pull his sword out so Brienne could look at it. His eyes narrowed. Men only showed women their sword for one reason. He heard Brienne laugh again. Jaoro was young, Jaime noticed, most likely the same age as Brienne. 

Jaime’s eyes slid toward his golden hand; the sunlight causing it to glimmer in his eyes. How old was he again? He stopped counting after thirty-seven. He counted the years past and he sighed. Forty! He was nearing fifty. Jaime clenched his jaw as he heard Brienne’s soft laughter again. He quickly turned to go, grumbling to himself all the way to his quarters. 

8

Jaime was well into his cups when he realized why he felt such feelings of anger from the scene he witnessed earlier that day. 

He had been jealous. 

It should feel odd really; feeling this way about Brienne, but part of him always known. He just never let his mind wander to such places because it was fruitless to do so. What did he have to offer? He was an old crippled landless knight with too many scars. Brienne was young—so young. She was someone who deserved the happiness he simply couldn’t give her. 

The sudden hard knock at his door brought his twisting thoughts to a halt. He sighed heavily. “What?” He called. 

“Ser Jaime?” Brienne’s familiar voice drifted through the door. “Please open the door.” 

‘No.’ He thought petulantly, but he was already stumbling toward the door, pulling it open with a sigh. There stood Brienne in all of her gigantic glory. She held a tray of food in her large hands, her expression clearly annoyed with him for missing the evening meal. He tried not to feel touched by her gesture and failed. “Brienne,” He greeted as she moved past him and into his room. He closed the door with a sigh. 

“You missed the evening meal.” She said as she placed the tray onto the table. She turned to face him. “I had to listen to Lord Varoe discuss the importance of sheep trading for the whole night.” Jaime was usually the one to sit next to her during the evening meals; every meal actually and his sudden absence was quite noticeable for Brienne as he usually did most of the talking.

“I thought you’d be sitting next to Ser Jaoro.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

Brienne’s brow furrowed as her eyes slid up and down Jaime’s form, assessing him. “Have you been drinking, ser?” 

Jaime fought the urge to roll his eyes. Only Brienne could sound concerned and scolding at the same time. An image of what he saw earlier flashed in his mind and he sighed heavily. “Yes wench, observant as ever.” 

She scowled at him, her brow furrowing even more if it were even possible. Jaime looked away from her, that old bitterness filling him up to the point where he wanted to stab something or someone; preferably Ser Jaoro. 

“Are you alright?” she asked quietly. 

Jaime sighed, meeting her concerned gaze. “I’m fine.” He lied. 

She stared at him for a long moment, her stunning blue eyes assessing him in that way he despised and loved. “I don’t believe you,” She said, “and why did you mention Ser jaoro?” 

“You were laughing at his jokes.” He said stupidly. 

Brienne frowned in confusion. “What?”

“He adores you.” He said quietly. “I’m sure he’ll be asking for your hand before you know it.” 

Brienne, still confused, merely blinked. Then blinked again. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She slowly smiled before bursting into laughter. 

Jaime frowned at her. “Have you gone mad suddenly?” His frown deepened when she laughed harder. “Don’t laugh at me.”

Brienne’s laughter slowly died down, but the amusement on her face remained. “Don’t be a fool Jaime.” She leaned down and brushed her lips against his own before pulling away. “Eat your meal.” 

Jaime watched her go, frozen for a moment. “Does that mean you don’t like him?” He called out to the closed door. He fell back into his chair, his fingers brushing against his lips in amazement. If he closed his eyes he could still feel her mouth against his own.


End file.
